Ordinary Miracle
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Again I found inspiration from a Sarah McLachlan song entitled Ordinary Miracle.   On a snowy day what is better than making a snow man and having some fun? ... Female POV all about being with Dean.


**Ordinary Miracle:**

Stretching, the warmth spread from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I wrapped up my body as I snuggled further into the duvet and turned towards the spot where the other body was. I then spread my hand across towards the pillow and hit nothing but empty air. Peeking through one eye he wasn't there.

I lifted up my head and looked around the room his clothes were gone sitting up I looked back at the pillow a small scrap of paper was nestled where his head had been.

_'Gone for food won't be long D x' _

Smiling to myself I stretched again looking out of the window large white flakes fluttered down from the grey sky I slipped from the covers and skipped over to the window.

The whole area was covered in a deep thick layer of snow. The snow was planned and Dean had moaned all the way there about the snow and how it would cover the car. I laughed, 'You know what they say it's an ordinary miracle Dean it will soon arrive and soon be gone let's just have some fun.'

He had booked the log cabin as a surprise and as soon as we had arrived we hadn't even made it to the bedroom of the log cabin. I could never have thought that an open fireplace was so romantic till that moment we had held one another watching the flames flicker and scurry across the wood. Smirking at the image and flushing at the sensation Dean always aroused within me even without him being around only made me wish he was there to hold me.

I hugged myself to warm my body I muttered to myself, 'No wonder your cold you dummy!' I looked down at my body all I was wearing was a vest and a pair of boxers. I skipped from foot to foot and standing there watching the snow I decided to get dressed. A sudden childish impulse that had built up from just looking at the snow made me hurry up dressing in order to leave the cabin.

Pulling on my boots then my mittens and hat I opened the door. Feeling the first few flakes flickered onto my skin making me shiver as they touched my nose, eyes and lips. Smiling I took a first tentative step out into the open. My boots made the most delicious crunch as I jumped into the large pile underneath the eave of the roof. Laughing I threw it over my head and closed my eyes feeling the soft kisses of cold fleck against my face. Grabbing some snow I began to roll it up I was prepared to make a snow man even it if took me a long time to do it I was going to do it regardless.

Smiling happily I began to get the ball to grow bigger just as I simply rolled it up I could feel the ice cold feeling against my skin and I loved it.

Suddenly I felt as though I wasn't alone anymore I felt as if someone was watching me turning slightly I saw Dean sitting on the hood of the Impala. I'd heard it's familiar rumble and the door slam shut. Smiling I shouted, 'You wanna help?' Dean smirked.

'Nah that's all yours. I don't do snow.' Opening the coffee he had in his hand he smirked back at me. Feeling the flush spread across my face then across my body I wiped my hands down my jeans I walked over to him. He smelt like coffee, leather and gun powder the things that Dean always smelt of. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leant in to nuzzle his skin snickering as he hissed as my cold nose touched his warm throat.

'Awww come on I was hoping for a little help.' Shaking his head I pouted hoping that my cute face with my pouty lips and puppy dog expression would help him reach a decision when he just stared at me humour in his adorable green eyes I saw the mischief within them. 'Fine!' I knew he was playing around and would rather just watch me. I felt my face flush. Dean could really make me feel all flustered and confused just by staring at me.

'Fine!' He muttered the smirk still present on his face. Stalking away I carried on ignoring his penetrating gaze.

Beside the snowman's base I collected a few soft balls of snow together and squashed them tighter. I'd make him pay. Laughing to myself I bent down and retrieved one clasping it in my right hand I took a peak at Dean he was busy eating from the container so I hurled one right at him. It landed squarely on his leg and he looked up in my direction I carried on patting the snowman who was taking shape trying to control the laughter that was welling inside of me. Dean looked around then looked back down at his food.

I snickered I couldn't tell whether Dean was pointedly ignoring me or just seriously that naive that a rolled up snowball could miraculously hit him from falling off the tree branch. No I didn't believe that for a second. This was Dean Winchester he never missed a beat and I was seriously counting on some payback. In fact I wanted it. I wanted him to do something.

Patting the snow down for his head I looked at the snowman. The shape was there now all I needed were some eyes, some hands and a nose. Wiping my cold hands down my jeans I looked at Dean he was concentrating on the food I had just enough time to go and "collect" some branches for my snowman's arms and there just happened to be a tree that overhung the Impala. Dean smirked at me as I wandered towards him. His green eyes twinkled suggestively as he shifted position on the hood. Oh what I wouldn't have given to press him against the shiny surface of that car and kiss him, touch him and hold him. He wetted his lips and I almost stumbled over my boot. Those perfect lips could distract anyone because they were so perfect, soft and delicious. I felt the excitement bubble within me. I was almost like a carbonated drink I was ready to explode it wasn't fair that Dean had this power over me.

Dean rubbed his hands together and said, 'It's looking good.' Snorting he stood and stretched, 'I dunno why you got so excited about a bit of snow'.

Ignoring his comment I stretched up to reach the branches of the tree smiling back at him I pulled the tree branch down feeling the weight of the snow shift above me, 'It's not just snow Dean it's an ordinary miracle and don't forget it.'

Tipping the tree back the snow slipped and gravity did the rest. Dean cursed loudly as I skipped across the snow back towards the cabin. Landing with a loud oomph Dean had tackled me to the ground flipping me over to face him. His strong arms encircled me I felt the strength of him pressed against my soft stomach. The snow had covered him completely and even his eyelashes had a covering of white stuff.

Laughing because I couldn't control the bubbling motion in my stomach any longer I snorted loudly till I was crying. Dean must have seen the funny side eventually and how it had made me laugh my ass off literally that he started laughing too. Feeling his warm body against mine was enough to melt the snow beneath us. He was so warm. His lips found mine and I felt his hands crush me deeper into the snow and then the draft where his hand slipped beneath my jacket made me shiver with anticipation and the breeze he'd created. Our breathing became heavier as his hand caressed my breast plumping and rolling the nipple. I shivered and began to weaken feeling myself instantly become wet at his touch. His eyes burned into mine and I felt my body relax whilst my nipples erected.

Dean whispered in my ear, 'You want to take this inside?' I nodded. Pulling me up from the floor he kissed me his tongue exploring my mouth. The door opened and we collapsed in a heap on the floor.

'Dean...the...door.' I spoke in short gasps between Dean's kisses. Pulling me up from the floor he shut the door with his heel whilst I unzipped my coat letting it fall to the floor. Dean's arms were instantly around me his lips pressed against mine. My hands roamed across his back feeling the muscled tone of his deliciously sumptuous back as I pulled at his top as my hands followed the trail of the shirt as it went over his head I felt the dampness of his hair from the snow. He pulled at my shirt in fact he tore at it and ripped it from my shoulders. His lips found my neck kissing and licking as my shirt finally disappeared in a big pile next to my jacket and Dean's shirt.

Pushing me further into the room I had unzipped my jeans and slowly kicked them off noticing Dean had done the same. I knew that we would end up on the sofa our bodies clinging to one another like the first day we had arrived there. Lying with my back plumped against the cushions Dean's body pressed against mine his warmth pressed against me removing the chill from outside on my skin. I could feel how hard he was against my thigh and I moaned as his hands caressed my body plumping my nipples with his fingers and gently teasing them with his tongue as I pulled him closer. He entered me and my desire surged through my body as I tightened around him. His body moulded into mine and before he moved inside me he stared at me his big green eyes fascinated by my longing. Suddenly arching into me then pulling out of me almost to his head he thrust inside before I had the chance to draw breath.

Pumping into me faster I gasped as my body rose and fell in a perfect rhythm of two souls who knew one another. I felt my orgasm begin to pool in my stomach I was so close. Tightening around him I groaned as adrenalin pumped through my body and shouting his name I bit down on my lip feeling the skin split and the metallic tang of blood on my tongue. He came shorter after his lips gently kissed my head with a sigh of contentment he slumped against me.

Our breathing was loud feeling him slip out of me I missed him instantly as he withdraw. The jelly feeling left my limbs so I could turn on my side and push the cushions further back into the sofa so Dean could slump down next to me. Draping his arms around me I snuggled into his body hearing his heart beating a tattoo rhythm against my ear.

As we lay there in the warm I smiled at the sound of the snowflakes pattering against the window pane contentedly I lay there in Dean's arms feeling the miracle of our love surrounding us like the snow outside except ours was not just an ordinary miracle it was extra ordinary.


End file.
